1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention is dual sided floor-cleaning cloth that can be reusable for both wet and dry cleaning purpose on the same device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning cloth has widespread usage by being manually held and manipulated in the cleaning operation. Cleaning cloth has also been used by being secured to some type of implement, such as a broom or mop.
Mopping devices for mopping surfaces to be cleaned are widely known and in extensive use in professional and non-professional floor cleaning. They use a mop holder with a removably attached flat cleaning cloth from textile material made from natural or synthetic fibers including and increasingly using micro-fibers.
Presently, the cleaning sheet that is currently used for a certain floor device is a cleaning sheet that is inserted in slits on the floor device. This method does not allow for a secure fit on the cleaning device allowing the cloth to constantly come apart from the mop head. The only cleaning sheet available for use with several floor cleaning devices (such as a swifter) is a disposable sheet.
Flat cleaning cloth, as well, are widely known for use in mopping devices for mopping surfaces to be cleaned. A typical flat cleaning cloth has a flat backing textile made of cotton, polyester, or polyamide, onto which loops and/or fringes are attached as a trimming. Reference is made to a prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,311 A, which extensively explains the materials used, including microfibers for trimmings or the like.
Cleaning of vertically oriented baseboards or the like is improved by the use of a backing textile that extends, at least toward the longitudinal edges thereof, past the edges defined by the outer contour of the mop holder to form a relatively broad edge strip on each longitudinal side of the cleaning cloth (DE 31 39 245 C2). Those broad edge strips may be easily folded and may glide without problems, so that vertical surfaces like baseboards can be cleaned by just sweeping past with the mopping device.
The attachment means for the mop holder are usually positioned near the transversal edges of the cleaning cloth, but may be placed along the longitudinal edges thereof, as well. The attachment means are described as insertion pockets or holding strips. Velcro means (burr means) or other attachment means, such as clamping means, can be used, as well, and are known from the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,311 U1; DE 94 02509 U1; WO 03/020100 A1).
A cleaning cloth may encounter problems of falling out when attached to a mop holder during floor cleaning. In order to increase the positioning stability of the cleaning cloth on the mop holder, it may be helpful to provide that the backing textile on its top side is provided with attachment means approximately where the longitudinal edges of a mop holder rest on the backing textile when such mop holder is in place on the cleaning cloth.
However, as already explained above, it may also be helpful to use insertion pockets or holding strips on the longitudinal edges of the cleaning cloth instead of the transversal edges and using a mop holder with a longitudinally-extending folding axis instead of the usual transversal folding axis.
A need exists in the current art for a cleaning cloth having holding strips on the longitudinal edges of the cleaning cloth instead of the transversal edges and using a mop holder with a longitudinally-extending folding axis instead of the usual transversal folding axis. It is to this need that the present invention is directed that the present invention solves the problem by a unique set of elements described according to the following claims.